Estúpidos Ningen
by Beledien
Summary: Ya no les tomará un minuto leer este fic como en un principio, pero sigue siendo estúpido como el título
1. Los criticos

**Nota: **Los personajes son propiedad de Togashi Yoshihiro, creo que se escribe así, esto es tan breve que ni a fic alcanza, es más bien una broma. (Lo bueno es que no puede alcanzarme para darme de patadas)

**Estúpidos Ningen**

No se pierda la puesta en escena de la fantástica obra 'Estúpidos Ningen' El musical, basada en el libro del mismo nombre escrito por Hiei.

Protagonizada por:

Kazuma Kuwabara como el mismo

Yusuke Urameshi como el detective espiritual

Con la participación especial de Kurama representando a Siiuichi Minamino.

**Resumen.**

Luego de su primer éxito con su anterior obra titulada simplemente 'hn!' Hiei nos demuestra una vez más es uno de los mejores escritores de nuestra época, en cuyas historias expresa plenamente la lucha desesperada de los humanos por comprender el Makai, sin conseguirlo. Una vez más Hiei divaga por los claroscuros de la mente humana y su reacción ante el conocimiento de seres superiores en otro plano de la existencia, en una obra que muestra con gran dramatismo y utilizando sutilmente el sarcasmo, para demostrar la incapacidad de Kuwabara, personaje principal y al que hace referencia el título, por decir algo coherente durante toda la obra.

No se pierda 'Estúpidos Ningen' El musical!

Obra que lastimosamente no podrá ver porque Hiei nos cortaría en pedacitos si descubriera que hemos leído su diario personal y lo hemos convertido en un musical!

Atte.

Los productores de la obra


	2. la puesta en escena

**Nota: **Yu yu Hakusho es de Togashi Yoshihiro, no creí que me iban a tomar enserio, nada más por eso escribo otro capítulo, sólo para averiguar por qué Hiei accedió a que se pusiera en escena su obra.

**Estúpidos ningen 2**

_-Ya están aquí_ -dijo Kuwabara asomando su cabeza detrás de las cortinas –_no creí que toda esta gente vendría a verme_

_-Si no vinieron por ti_ –dijo Yusuke –_apuesto a que vinieron a verme a mí_

Yusuke saca su cabeza y ve las butacas llenas de chicas que gritaban todas juntas

_Kurama! Queremos a Kurama!_

_-Oye Kurama las chicas preguntan por ti_

_-No tengo tiempo ahora Yusuke –_dijo el zorro –_no ves que estoy ocupado_

Kurama toca la puerta del camerino principal

_-Sal de una vez Hiei, no podemos empezar sin ti_

_-Que no saldré y nadie me obligará_ –dijo Hiei desde dentro _–Maldición, por que no hay ventanas en estos cuartos!_

_-Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de firmar ese contrato_ –dijo Kurama

La memoria vino a la mente de Hiei y recordó como pasó todo.

Los productores de la obra no conformes con haber leído su diario secreto, ahora se les metió la idea en la cabeza de colocar en escena el libro mejor escrito de la historia, y para ello harían hasta lo imposible.

Flashback

_-No_ –dijo Hiei sobre un árbol

_-No_ –dijo Hiei en la casa de Kurama

_-No_ -dijo En el Makai donde patrullaba

_-shhh! No –_dijo Hiei en voz baja mientras observaba de lejos a Yukina

_-No!_ –dijo Hiei en la regadera –_y salgan de aquí si quieren seguir con vida!_

Hasta que una mañana

_-disculpe usted señor_ –dijo un ogro verde –_estamos recolectando..._

_-sólo puedo donarles muertos_ –dijo Hiei

_-No es eso_ –dijo el ogro verde –_estamos recolectando firmas..._

_-sea lo que sea no me interesa –_dijo Hiei recostándose en el césped del parque

_-queremos hacer una petición para..._

_-Que no me oíste pedazo de basura, no me interesa!_

_-sólo queremos sacar a Kuwabara del Reikai Tantei_...-dijo el ogro cubriéndose la cabeza con sus papeles.

_-Era eso!_ –dijo Hiei –_firmaré encantado_

_-firme aquí por favor señor_ –dijo el ogro verde –_y también aquí, y aquí si no es mucha molestia_

fin del flashback

_-Cómo que sacarme del equipo enano_! –dijo Kuwabara _–yo soy la estrella principal._

_-Perdón decías –_dijo Yusuke

_-decía que yo soy el apuesto del grupo_

_-KURAMA! KURAMA!_ –gritaban las chicas y Kurama sólo miró al techo y se puso a silbar.

_-Bueno, bueno. Soy el más rudo del grupo_

_-Oye cabeza de mono –_dijo Hiei _–hay una araña en tu espalda_

_-que! quítamela!_

_-el público te espera, saldrás a escena Hiei? _–preguntó Kurama


	3. los periódicos

**Nota:** Me sigue sorprendiendo que me apoyen en esta descabellada idea de fic sobre los personajes de Togashi Yoshihiro, que les puedo decir, me alegra que me sigan la corriente, en estos mini capítulos.

**Estúpidos Ningen 3**

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**ESTRENO DE OBRA MUSICAL TERMINA EN INCENDIO.**

Hoy día al promediar las 20:30 se produjo un incendio en el teatro del centro, lugar donde se presentaba el estreno mundial de la obra musical 'Estúpidos Ningen' del connotado dramaturgo Hiei. Las causas del siniestro todavía no fueron esclarecidas aunque testigos oculares, afirman haber visto una especie de llama negra con forma de dragón que fue directamente hacia Kazuma Kuwabara, protagonista de la obra, quien por poco no sale de esta.

La lista de heridos se reduce solamente a Hiei, quien fue trasladado inconsciente al centro de salud más cercano, aunque no hay porque preocuparse ya que reportes recientes de los médicos informan que Hiei solamente cayó en un sueño profundo y no muestra mayor daño.

Consultado sobre lo ocurrido, Siiuichi Mimanimo, mejor conocido como Kurama, se negó a comentar lo sucedido y sólo dijo que el incidente se debió a diferencias creativas entre el escritor y los productores. 'Los productores querían un gran final, pero Hiei quería acabar con todos'. Por otro lado Yusuke Urameshi con su habitual buen sentido del humor, dijo que al menos hoy los productores la sacaron barata, aunque lamentaba que su novia Keiko no pudiera ver su debut en las tablas.

En un breve comunicado, los productores afirmaron que será difícil hacer una reposición de la obra, ya que la mayoría de los teatros son altamente inflamables, 'como nuestro gran escritor' acotó el ogro rosa, productor ejecutivo, 'pero seguiremos buscando un lugar apropiado, con barrotes de acero reforzado y puertas de seguridad, todo para que Hiei se sienta a gusto'

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	4. el estreno

**Nota: **todos los derechos de autor son de Togashi Yoshihiro, como siempre, yo sigo con esta payasada mía, y me salió larga la payasada digo el capítulo, al menos en comparación con el resto del ridículo fic que estoy escribiendo y que ustedes tan amablemente leen.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Estúpidos Ningen 4**

Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde el teatro Chino, lugar donde será el estreno mundial de 'Estúpidos Ningen' la película. Esperamos que los protagonistas lleguen pronto, vemos que llega la primera limosina, veamos quien llegó primero

De la limosina se bajan Yusuke acompañado de Keiko quien luce un hermoso vestido de seda rojo, Urameshi en cambio viste su acostumbrado uniforme escolar. Los fanáticos gritan y se emocionan al ver a dos de sus personajes favoritos.

_-Yusuke!_ –gritan en el público

_-No podías ponerte otra cosa?_ –regaño Keiko a Yusuke

_-Apenas tuve tiempo de llegar_ –dijo Yusuke saludando y sonriendo a la gente que se había reunido a ver al Reikai Tantei –_Genkai__ me tuvo entrenando hasta hace media hora, dice que estoy retrasado con mis ejercicios._

Llega otra limosina parece que es… si es el mismo señor Koenma acompañado de su fiel sirviente Ogri, el ogro azul. Koenma viste elegantemente un traje negro de muy buen corte, lastimosamente su acompañante sólo viste una fea gabardina marrón y unos mocasines.

_-Koenma! Viva!_ –gritan las fans del príncipe del mundo espiritual corriendo para tratar de obtener algún autógrafo.

Debemos decir que el señor Koenma eligió un buen atuendo para esta noche, lo único que parece que está fuera de lugar es su accesorio, vamos a acercarnos a ver que nos dice de él. Señor Koenma se ve maravilloso con su traje, pero porque lleva ese chupón?

_-Este no es un chupón_ –dijo molesto Koenma –_es mi Bakuufan, ignorante!_

_Perdón, y que nos dice de Ogri su acompañante_

_-Que no tiene la menor idea de cómo vestirse apropiadamente_ – Respondió Koenma -_Ogri rápido compra las entradas!_

_-Pero Señor Koenma que no se supone que nos invitaron_ –dijo el ogro azul _–no tenemos porque comprar los boletos._

_-entonces ve a comprar mis palomitas y mi refresco_ –dijo Koenma _–en vaso grande y date prisa._

_-Lo haré señor Koenma cuando usted me de el dinero_ –dijo Ogri

_-estás muy rebelde últimamente Ogri _–gruño Koenma –_sabes que siempre de devuelvo lo que me prestas_

_-como cuando me devolvió lo del regalo de la boda de la mamá de Kurama_ –se quejó Ogri saltando para esquivar la patada de Koenma.

Parece que se acerca otra limusina, veamos quien se baja ahora.

_-Si gritan así por el cobarde Koenma esperen a escuchar los gritos cuando me vean al gran Kazuma Kuwabara_ –pensó el cabeza de zanahoria antes de bajar de la limusina

Sale Kuwabara listo para dar su autógrafo!

_-...cri cri… cri cri…_ -pero sólo se escuchan a los grillos cantando.

_-Qué les pasa!_ –dijo Airado Kuwabara –_yo soy la estrella de la película!_

_-…cri cri … cri cri…_ -el canto se los grillos sigue.

Parece que Kuwabara no causó el impacto que esperaba, será por ese traje blanco sin camisa que se puso hoy para la premier, y hay que decir que la moda de usar saco sin camisa parece la última tendencia, ya que vimos a Ogri y a Toguro el menor vistiendo similar estilo, pero no causaron mayor revuelo.

_-Ahí está!_ –gritó una niña emocionada –_Ya está llegando._

_-hasta que al fin alguien se dio cuenta de que soy una estrella _–dijo Kuwabara, pero ni bien terminó de decir esta frase, Kazuma acaba en el piso con varias huellas de zapatos encima del cuerpo.

_-Kurama! Kurama!_ –gritan las niñas desesperadas que se abalanzan sobre el Yoko

Kurama está impecable el día de hoy, su traje de fino corte le sienta de maravilla, aunque Kurama siempre se ve bien, hoy día es la cereza del pastel, deberían darle le premio por ser el más elegante del grupo.

_-dame tu autógrafo Kurama!_

_-Quieres casarte conmigo Kurama!_

_-Yo quiero ser la madre de tus hijos!_

_-Ahora no tengo tiempo_ –dijo Kurama con su dulce sonrisa –_tengo que llevar a Hiei al cinema._

Nos preguntamos que vestirá hoy Hiei, el mismo traje negro que acostumbra o se decidirá por algo más arriesgado, después de todo él es la estrella de la noche.

_-Con su permiso_ –Kurama sacando a Hiei de la limusina y tratando de pasar por entre las fanáticas, aunque vanos son sus intentos ya que al ver al demonio de fuego la masa crece.

_-Hiei! Hiei!_ –gritan aun más muchachas.

Kurama Corre para no ser alcanzado por las muchachas que ya están histéricas, llevándose consigo a Hiei, que va en un atuendo muy particular, amarrado a una camilla con fuertes correas, viste una camisa de fuerza y una máscara tipo bozal. Esto nos trae a la memoria al famoso doctor Lector, quien fue ganador de cinco premios de la academia, este particular atuendo podría ser como un adelanto de lo que se espera? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá!

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


End file.
